The central neurochemistry service continued to provide routine analyses for MHPG,NE and norepinephrine in plasma through June 30, 1993. These compounds as well as VMA, DOPAC, epinephrine, dopamine, metanephrine, and 3-methoxytyramine continue to be measured in urine from human subjects. CSF measures of epinephrine, NE, DA, HVA, 5HIAA, MHPG, free and conjugated metanephrine and normetanephrine, and 5HT have been carried out on a relative basis. Both HPLC with electrochemical detection and GCMS are utilized for quantification. The bulk of analyses have been in schizophrenic and affectively ill patients. As of July 1, 1993, the service component was put on indefinite hold secondary to loss of staff. The laboratory has acquired the methodologies for characterizing various components of G protein coupled signal transduction pathways in peripheral cells from patients. Specifically, we are able to quantitate the levels of several G proteins subunits, and PKC isozymes in platelets and leukocytes. Additionally, the functional aspects of these signal transducers is characterized by toxin-catalyzed {32P}ADP-ribosylation, adenylyl cyclase activity,and PKC activity. The methodologies have been refined so that we are able to prepare samples, and obtain measures of 100 patients/technician-year.